


Chepstow Tower

by Calycanthe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calycanthe/pseuds/Calycanthe
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the relationship tag.
Relationships: Lady locked in a tower/Lady who turns into a hawk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Chepstow Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Actual Chepstow Tower looks nothing like this (far less dramatic) - this is named not for the real tower but as reference to the Lay of Yonec (though hopefully this version has a happier ending).


End file.
